Prequel To Arendelles Gala
by Avengers Assemble GO
Summary: One shot... before they were reborn, they had to die. This story show us how four people met their grisly ends. All warnings inside, rated for safety and inspiration mentioned inside. No Flamers!


AAG: This is a story involving an rp I'm in on Gaiaonline... Warning contains Yaoi, Rape, Murder, Gory scenes?

* * *

It had started of like any other day, his sister arguing over who would cook the breakfast. He could hear the exclamations from his room, the 'if you want us to live Sophie you'd let me cook!'. Isabelle. She was always pointing out their sisters lack of culinary skills, forever teasing the youngest of them. Their cousin was due to visit them soon, perhaps he could get the older man alone? He had been receiving letters almost every day now, letters which made a chill run down his spine. Sometimes photos of himself would be with the letter in either varying states of undress or sleeping. Hes never looking at the camera. His entire body shivered violently as thoughts of those pictures made his very skin tingle. All too soon a cry rang out leaving silence in its wake, a scream latter and he was on his feet out of bed and half naked. His feet carrying his silently down the stairs towards the living room. Sophie was bound and gagged on the armchair, unconscious and bleeding from underneath her red hair. Isabelle had been thrown into a corner and like Sophie was unconscious. Though she wasn't bleeding. Heavy breathing that wasn't his own filled the air, tension rolling off of him as he stood in the middle of the room trying to find the one who did it. Turning round a bright flash blinded him before a pair of strong arms pulled him into an equally strong chest. Hands traveled across his body, dipping beneath his night pants and squeezing his cheeks hidden with the fabric causing him to moan in slight pain.

"I know you'd like Edward" a disembodied voice breathed into his ears before he was shoved to the floor and his hips straddled, he soon felt a thick piece of velvet being wrapped around his eyes tightly. "We are going to have sun fun Edward… you have no idea how long I've been watching you, dreaming of touching you… tasting you" the words flowed over him as hands traveled down towards his chest pinching his nipples painfully until they, seemingly, reacted the way that his attacker wished them to. Groans could be heard coming from his side, which one of his sisters was waking up to this? He prayed silently for them to go back under… for them to not awaken. Those cold and clammy hands traced his sides pulling his night pants down as well. "I want you stuffed into my mouth" his neko ears just caught before a wet warmth enveloped his very manhood drawing out low and reluctant moans of pleasure from him. He couldn't help it, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't help but buck into his attackers mouth practically fucking his attackers mouth with his slowly hardening cock. Pleasure ran through his veins like fire, burning him from the inside. Audible sucking noises reached his ears as his attacker moan around him causing vibrations to make him moan along his attacker. A tongue swirled around him as his attacker bobbed his head up and down, one hand reaching round for Edwards secret entrance while other tease and pulled at his nipples again. With a loud cry Edward came into his attackers mouth. "I'd knew you'd like Edward" He said before running his tongue up Edwards body slowly stopping to pay attention to his belly button and nipples he only stopped when he reached Edwards mouth where he plunged his tongue in without seeking permission.

"Get off of my brother you freak!" Sophies shrill voice came out as his attacker raised his head from his own. A loud crack could be heard as Sophie broke the attackers nose, with what he didn't know. "Edward are you alright?" she asked him turning her back to the attacker to gently pull off the blindfold. Green eyes met blue as the two thirds of the set of triplets stared at each other.

"Sophie… run! Go and get help!" he said as a glint caught his eyes, the shine of the blade flashed before him before blood came spurting out of Sophies neck. The force of the cut nearly decapitating her where she knelt down beside him. "SOPHIE!" he cried out his voice becoming brittle as she slumped to the floor next him. Her now unseeing eyes staring into his own.

"well thats what she gets for coming between us…" His attacker, a balding fat man said to him. Fat fingers ran down his chest before aiming for his legs which were forcibly opened.

"no please don't!" he begged, his eyes filling with tears as his attacker settled himself in between Edwards legs. "No please don't! No!" His attacker lined himself up with Edwards hole and with one quick movement impaled his cock into Edwards body. The attacker laughed with a murderous boom as Edward howled in his sheer agony. His howling continued as the attacker began to thrust into him without giving him time to adjust. A trickle of blood flowed from him as all he heard were grunts and panted moans.

"You like this blondie? You like watching me fuck your brother?" the attacker said out of the blue, turning his head his eyes connected with the horrified expression of Isabelle. Her body shaking with the force of her contained sobs. He mouthed to her, mouthed out that she ought to run while she could as strong unyielding arms lifted him from the floor to give her a better view of the attackers cock sliding in and out of her brother thanks to his own blood. Edward bit his lips until the door closed behind Isabelle and she had gotten so far from their home before allowed the moan to pass by his lips. Forced pleasure now replacing the agony he had previously felt from within his core. Maybe just maybe if he faked it well enough the attacker wouldn't kill him? He began to rock hips hips in time with his attackers thrusts causing yet more pleasure to shot throughout his body. "Oh god your ass feels so good, so warm… so tight!" he pulled at Edwards hair forcing Edward to expose his neck to him. Their moans becoming louder and louder as the attacker increased his speed and force. He dropped Edwards body to the ground causing the younger boy to cry out in pain just as the front door slammed open to reveal his cousin bow raised and aiming at the attackers head.

"let my cousin go and I may spare your life" Edward couldn't help the moan that left his lips as the attackers cock finally left his body, slowly he closed his eyes to focus on his breathing. His entire lower body protested against any form of movement though Isabelle seemed intent on dragging his body out of the house. before she was pulled away from him. Scream of pain and fear filled the air as splashes of blood could be heard before a deafening silence took over. He opened his again to see his attacker leaning over him cock aiming at his mouth covered in his own blood. He was stabbed in the hand as a means of making him to open his mouth so his attacker could proceed to fuck his face. He gagged loudly before the attacker came after roughly ten to sixteen thrusts. Cum shooting down his throat and spilling out of the corners of his mouth. Unable to do much more he swallowed as much of it as he could thankful when his mouth was soon empty of all flesh. He breathed deeply watching his attacker with a close eye. Soon the blade that had sliced Sophies neck open was rushing down towards his stomach, pain exploded as the attacker stabbed him and dragged the blade up towards his chest where he proceeded to do a 'Y' cut within his chest and spreading his skin so he could see edwards breast bone and rapidly beating heart.

"I wants to live inside of you Edward, let me grind out bone until our marrows mix" the attacker said dry humping against Edwards crotch area. though soon his hand went to Edwards breast bone which he then tore open. He reached in and took a firm hold of Edwards beating heart squeezing it harshly until it beat no more. All of Edward struggles to get the hand off of his heart died with him the last thing he heard before Lady Death herself came to claim his soul was 'You die like angels sing'

* * *

AAG: and there we have it... I hope that you enjoyed it!


End file.
